osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
The Triad of the World
The Triad The Triad is a official term given to the three great powers that all sentient species are able to use of their own fruition, by either one's own birthright, random happenstance, or pursuit. The triad are worldly known, and regarded by most if not all societies to be the dominate powers. The Triad are Technology, Arcane Arts, and The Supernatural, each of which have their own rules, species, craft, and cultural phenomenon. In some parts of the world, individual powers of the triad may be referred to by a different name, and all three are rarely found equally used, varying by regions, cultures, or history. Examples of this include Europe, which learns more towards Arcane Arts and The Supernatural, while places like the United States specialize more in Technology with a history of The Supernatural. History Ever since history and the events of the world, there has always been recorded evidence of "Technology", stories and myths of magic, and reports or cases of the supernatural. Some of the earliest are ancient carvings of deities by olden civilizations like the Mayans, stories written in long forgotten languages about heroes of legend who used magical weapons, and rumors of spirits haunting old ships. Much of the world worked this way, magic and the supernatural being known as only stories for children and the supernatural being only a way to scare others. Technology however, was something that advanced with humanity as time went on. Arcane Arts For as long as man has written legends of magic and heroes, the arcane arts have been around to be a true aspect of these stories. Around the world there have been those who used these soul powered abilities, making a name for themselves in either the history books or in the legends passed down about heroes of old. Some of the oldest examples of these are Merlin, from the legends of King Arthur, Paracelus the Alchemist, and Moses who parted the Red Sea. Despite the tales we've been told of magic and theories of historical figures using magic, the true Arcane never truly surfaced itself and became known to the world as a real thing. However this all changed around the year 1942, the arcane arts began to gradually show itself to the world. At first it was small groups of mages who didn't want magic to be lost to literature amongst rising oddities in the world. Eventually larger societies as well as official families began to make their name known, and after several decades, the Arcane arts were recognized as something natural and normal to the world. In the current day society, the Arcane Arts quite normal, and much like the other two parts of the Triad, have nestled themselves into people's daily lives. There are whole companies who use magic economically and as a business, as well as those who created public schools and societies for those wanting to learn and grow themselves in the realm of the arcane. There are even controversies amongst the arcane societies, such as recreating life and the idea of working with the other two parts of the triad. Supernatural Wip Technology Wip The Triad Individually and it's Workings While the Triad may be grouped together, the three are not one in the same. Each individual of the Triad has their differences from the other despite having similarities, and while this varies from history to use to the powers they cover, this section is more of a way of describing how each one individually works on a broad scale, given the limitless possibilities each part of the triad has. Arcane Arts Magic, or use of the Arcane Arts, is and has been powered by the Human Soul. Not all Humans can actively manifest their soul's power into magic, but those that can have limitless possibilities in how to use it. Like how one would train themselves to get better in academics or sports, the Arcane Arts takes learning and practice, and thus limits a person to what they strive for. For this reason, along with personal choice, magic doesn't manifest into a specific type, I.e. Fire unless you train into that aspect. There are other means for the Arcane arts to manifest itself, specifically if one is blessed by a greater being (legacy) or the magical abilities are there by default due to Bloodline. These 2 cases are the only times Magic is manifested specifically. Supernatural Anything that stems from or directly comes from cultural folklore or legends and religious beliefs. Because of the diversity of the species labeled "Supernatural", there is no defined way the magic systems work or source of magical power that can be applied to every species and their type of magic. Therefore, for one to understand Supernatural magic, you must be willing to delve into a specific species lore to learn of their magic and abilities. A list of supernatural species can be found here. Technology The man-made byproduct of civilization without the usage of magic and instead with complex sciences. Much like how a wizard would use magic or a chemist would use chemicals, technology is used is most everything as a way of making the lives of people easier, or at least those that use technology. It also has extended uses to rival the other two parts of the triad in terms of areas such as combat and medicine, which is seen as life goals from some who have devoted their lives to advancing technology. There are others who see potential in mixtures of technology and magic, and have made business's in the modern world based around this philosophy. Around the World Due to cultural, historical, political, religious, economical, and societal changes and advancements, The Triad is not equally embraced or utilized by all nations or countries. Some may be prone to use one over the other two due to a economical advantage, while a culturally rich history may lead to a mix of two of the triad. Each nation or country may vary based on these conditions, and may not have always been constant due to the changing of a country's ideals, accepted morals, and societal progression. While countries have may have a specific triad for them, there may be communities within these countries that does not agree with the counties official triad, and branch off into their own section of the triad. A popular example of this would be the case of America. While the official triad is listed as technological, there are multiple communities within that identify as Supernatural, refusing to conform to the countries official standing. Important Countries and their triads: * Europe - Supernatural and Arcane ** United Kingdom - Supernatural and Arcane ** Ireland - ** Portugal - ** Spain - Supernatural ** France - All three ** Belgium - ** Netherlands - ** Switzerland - ** Germany - Technology ** Italy - Supernatural and Arcane ** Greece - Arcane ** Bulgaria - ** Croatia - ** Austria - ** Hungary - ** Romania - Supernatural and Arcane ** Ukraine - ** Belarus - ** Estonia - ** Lithuania - ** Poland - ** Slovakia - ** Czech Republic - ** Turkey - ** Russia - Technology * North America - Technology and Supernatural ** Guatemala - ** Honduras - ** Costa Rica - ** Panama - ** Cuba - technology ** Jamaica - magical ** Haiti - Supernatural ** Dominican Republic - ** America - Technology and Supernatural ** Canada - All three ** Mexico - Supernatural and Technology * South America - Supernatural ** Belize - ** Nicaragua - ** Colombia - ** Ecuador - ** Peru - ** Bolivia - ** Chile - Supernatural and Technology ** Argentina - ** Uruguay - ** Brazil - ** Paraguay - ** Venezuela - * Asia - All Three ** Turkey - ** Syria - ** Iraq - ** Israel - Supernatural ** Lebanon - ** Kuwait - ** Saudi Arabia - ** Pakistan - ** India - Supernatural ** Bangladesh - ** Thailand - ** Vietnam - Technology ** Cambodia - ** Malaysia - ** Indonesia - ** Philippines - ** Taiwan - ** Japan - All three ** North Korea - Technology ** South Korea - Technology ** China - Technology and Supernatural ** Mongolia - * Africa - Supernatural ** Morocco - ** Senegal - ** Liberia - ** Ivory Coast - ** Ghana - ** Nigeria - ** Congo - ** Democratic Republic of Congo - Technology ** Angola - ** South Africa - ** Lesotho - ** Swaziland - ** Mozambique - ** Madagascar - Supernatural and Arcane ** Kenya - ** Somalia - ** Sudan - ** Egypt - Supernatural ** Libya - ** Algeria - ** Mali - ** Niger - ** Chad - ** Central African Republican - ** Zambia - ** Botswana - ** Zimbabwe - Arcane ** Rwanda - Aracane ** Uganda - ** Ethiopia - Supernatural Gallery wip Category:Lore Category:The Triad